1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid developer, an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, a liquid developer cartridge, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses and image forming methods using, as a developer, a liquid developer in which a toner is dispersed in a carrier liquid have been known.